1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for detecting cancerous cells and, more specifically, to a laser device for checking for the existence of carcinosis based upon an analysis of the laser spectrum of a specimen taken from a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carcinosis is a disease having a high mortality rate posing a great threat to humankind. This disease is one of the three leading causes of death. Due to these factors, detecting the existence of carcinogenic cells in the body is of great importance. The earlier the cells are detected, the greater the chance of treating the disease effectively. In order to provide an effective measure for detecting carcinosis in the body, numerous different devices have been utilized over the years to check for the existence of carcinosis. Such devices have generally centered around imaging techniques such as CT, .beta. ultrasonic, X-ray, NMR and endoscope. The final diagnosis being dependent on the pathological findings. However, these devices were difficult to operate, were not sensitive enough to obtain an accurate reading and also provided difficulty in obtaining a diagnosis. The devices also subject the patient to atrogenic damage and were unable to detect precancerous cells at a molecular level thus making it difficult to detect a carcinoma at an early stage. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a laser diagnostic unit for detection of carcinosis which is able to detect and diagnose carcinosis at a molecular level therefore allowing for detecting of precancerous changes at an early stage. It is further desirable to provide a laser diagnostic unit for detection of carcinosis which is easy to use and provides a rapid diagnosis. It is still further desirable to provide a laser diagnostic unit for detection of carcinosis which will not cause iatrogenic damage to a patient.